A cute Rachel, Finn, Carole moment
by raftersrule
Summary: Just a night between the teenage love birds. Carole loves her son and future daughter in law  well she hopes .


Carole was baking muffins in her new house that she bought with Burt, her husband. They lived in their house with their two sons; Finn and Kurt. After a few arguments, the family had decided on giving the boys their own rooms. Carole loved her family; her husband loved her so much and had a great sense of humour, Kurt was a brave teenager that she actually looked up to and who regularly received advice from, Finn was her biological son who was the star quarterback at school and had a wonderful girlfriend that she adored dearly. Carole was in such a wonderful mood so she began to make her boy's favourite cookies before sitting down and relaxing all day long. Around lunch time, Finn arrived home with his loved girlfriend Rachel and walked into the living room holding hands with her. Carole stood up and hugged Rachel and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. 'How are you two going? I haven't seen you in a while.' Rachel hugged Finn's side and gave Carole a lovingly look. 'Finn just finished football training and I suggested that we she come here and spend a couple of hours relaxing, I hope that is okay with you, Mrs Hudson.' 'Firstly, call me Carole dear I see you as a part of the family now and secondly I think Finn needs to take a shower so why don't you sit with me for a while...he often takes a while in there.' The two girls laughed as Finn groaned and gave his girls a hug and walked up the stairs.

'Would you like a drink Rachel? Something to eat? We do have a range of vegan options now, since you are a regular in this family now.' Rachel smiled at the gesture, she had never really had a mother before and Carole was the closest thing to it at the moment. 'Just a juice would be fine, thank you' Rachel and Carole walked into the kitchen, Rachel waited near the entrance whilst Carole stuck her head in the fridge looking for the juice. 'So how have you been, Carole?' Carole laughed before answering Rachel's question, 'I'm doing fine thankyou Rachel, but for once Finn isn't around and I would like to have a girl's chat without him. You two are like magnets, you're always together.' They both laughed and Rachel blushed a little, before they both walked to the living room sitting down as Carole turned the television off. Carole turned so that she was facing Rachel and they smiled at each other before Carole began the conversation. 'So, how are things with Finn?' 'Oh great Carole, I love him so much and he is so kind and caring.' 'I just wanted to let you know that I know you haven't had a mother in your life as of now, but I want to be there for you. You know you can come and talk to me anytime if you are having problems, need to ask a question or if you just wanted to talk' 'Why thankyou Carole, that means a lot to me, I am really happy at the moment and having this family to turn to through hard times, has been great. Thank you' Carole and Rachel hugged tightly. 'So...last year of high school, any plans of where you will be going next year?' Rachel laughed remembering having this conversation with Finn just a couple of night ago. 'All of my life I have wanted to go to NYU but right at this moment I am choosing my options carefully...I have been keeping my eye of Ohio State, they have a great music program.' Carole smiled; she knew where this conversation was heading and replied steadily, 'A great music program? Or a great Finn program? I know Finn has been looking into going there, and I know that this time of your life is very complicated and you should follow your own dreams...don't let your relationships get in the way of doing that.' 'Oh?' Rachel was starting to get uncomfortable. 'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I have just been through this before and I know how a boyfriend can pressure you into making wrong decisions...life changing decisions. I love my son but he is a boy.' 'If you're suggesting that he is pressuring me to sleep with him, move in with him or go to the same college as him, he hasn't. He respects and loves me and I love...'Rachel stopped talking as Finn's body pounded down the steps and he ran up and hugged Rachel as he sat next to her. 'You love who?' Finn asked, waiting for Rachel to finish her sentence. 'Oh just this guy at school, he is tall and has brown hair.' Carole laughed as she walked away giving Rachel a wink as she said, 'keep in mind what I said Rachel...' 'Sure Carole, I will.' Rachel snuggled up to Finn and they watched a television show together.

Later that night, Finn asked Rachel if she could stay over the night and Finn said that they would have to check with their parents. Rachel hopped up from the couch and walked up the stairs. She knocked onto Carole's door and waited for her invitation to enter. 'Come in!' 'Hi Carole, I just wanted to know if I was allowed to stay over tonight, Finn and I both don't have to work tomorrow and we haven't spent much time together for a while. If it is okay with you, would I be able to use your phone to ring my dad's.' Carole laughed at Rachel's nervousness, 'sure Rachel you can honey. Goodnight and behave she said pointing at her.' Rachel skipped out of the room and ran towards Finn who had put on a football game; she lunged on top of him and rolled him onto the ground. She laughed and kisses him for a long time. When the couple needed to take a breath Rachel said, 'Your mum said that I could stay, but I just need to ring my father's.' 'Sure Rach, I'll take you to the phone.' Rachel knew where the phone was but she left Finn to pamper her. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the phone and pushed the number one and held the phone to her ear smiling. 'Aww Finn, you have me on speed dial' they shared a quick kiss, and then quickly had to pull away when Hiram picked up on the other end. 'Hi Daddy! I just wanted to let you know that I am staying at Finn's house tonight, Carole is here and she said that it was okay. I will see you tomorrow morning.' Rachel was about to hang up so that she could go away with Finn but Hiram quickly interrupted her and told her to put Finn on the phone. 'Hello Mr Berry.' 'Hi son, I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt my daughter physically or mentally you will never see the light of day again, okay?' Finn nodded forgetting that Hiram couldn't see him and quickly agreed into the phone. He hung up and Rachel kissed him on the lips, Finn was kind of nervous now and he wasn't really getting into that making out.

'What is wrong Finny?' Rachel asked rubbing his cheek. 'Oh just something your dad said, nothing I'm just over-reacting'. Finn smiled and pulled Rachel into his arms as he walked up the stairs towards his room. He placed Rachel on the bed and laid on top of her, Finn kissed her sweetly on the lips and pulled back when heard her purr underneath him. 'Rach...you're so adorable.' Rachel really loved Finn and wanted to be with him and bucked her hips up onto Finn's. Finn was completely loosing it and whispered 'mailman mailman' Rachel giggled and pulled Finn's shirt above his head throwing it on the floor next to his bed. They both smiled at each other when things started to heat up. They had been kissing for a while and Rachel's hair was all over the place. She stopped kissing Finn and pushed him away trying to fix her hair. Finn held her arms above her head as he bent his head down next to her ear. 'You look beautiful...don't fix it.' Before he pulled away, he kissed Rachel's neck and laughed looking at the sight of her. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was everywhere and her lips were swollen from over working them. Rachel sat up and said that she needed some water and Finn told her that would get it. He hopped up and walked down the stairs, forgetting that he didn't have a shirt or pants on, just underwear. Rachel was hoping that his mother wasn't downstairs, especially after the conversation they had earlier that day. Finn arrived back in the bedroom and handed Rachel her glass of water and sat beside her pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered that he loved her. Rachel giggled in her glass and kissed him with wet lips. He picked up her glass and placed it on the bedside table and pushed her down on the mattress. She giggled loudly and he covered her lips with his huge hand and she tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. She licked the inside of his hand and he immediately pulled away wiping it on his mattress. 'Oh so that's how you want to play?' They both laughed and turned their heads when a knock came to the door. They looked at themselves. Rachel in her bra and underwear and Finn in his boxers. Fortunately, the door didn't open but a loud giggle came from behind the wooden frame. 'Could you kids keep it down in there please?' They both waited for Carole to walk away before they looked at each other and blushed with embarrassment. Finn pulled Rachel into his embrace and pulled the covers over their bodies and they continued with their activities.

The next morning, was extremely awkward especially at breakfast when they were eating with Carole at the table. 'So how was your evening, young ones?' Carole asked controlled herself from hiding a giggle. Rachel and Finn laughed at each other and Rachel placed her head on the table. 'I think I should be heading home, thankyou for letting me stay Carole' They hugged and told each other that they would see each other soon then Finn walked Rachel out to her car. They hugged and shared a kiss, Finn kept hold of Rachel's body not wanting to let her go. Carole was watching the love birds through the window and smiled watching the chemistry between her son and his girlfriend. She walked away picking up their dishes and walking to the kitchen. She loved her family so much she started baking muffins...her boys' and her daughter's favourite kind.


End file.
